


hands

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 28: handsIt’s softer than any other touch nebula has felt in a long time.
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: femslash february 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 5





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> hey just letting y'all know i skipped day 27 bc i didn't know what the hell to write, please enjoy <3

Mantis is careful when she touches Nebula, hands slow and gentle when she brings them near her.

It’s softer than any other touch nebula has felt in a long time.

When she touches Nebula, it is to soothe, or to show affection.

Mantis does not t e a r her apart like her father used to.

Her hand are soft, when she touches Nebula's face, thumb rubbing against her cheek as she kisses her. Wide dark eyes smiling up at her.

Mantis is soft, her hands are soft.

It is comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DONW ITS OVER GN


End file.
